Cranberry
by mandyd
Summary: "Eu não sei beijar." As palavras saíam da boca de Cloud a medida que suas bochechas coravam. YAOI


**Cranberry**

**N/A: **A ausência de fics yaoi Zack/Cloud em português estava começando a me incomodar D: Minha primeira fic (postada hihi) de FF, espero que gostem. Meio UA. Sem betagem, desculpem os erros.

**Summary: "Eu não sei beijar." As palavras saíam da boca de Cloud a medida que suas bochechas coravam. YAOI**

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum personagem ou cenário de Final Fantasy me pertence e eu não obtive lucros com essa fic.

* * *

- Eu não sei beijar.

As palavras saíam da boca de Cloud a medida que suas bochechas coravam.

- Você... o quê? - Devo admitir que entendi o que ele disse na primeira vez. Mas não pude resistir em pedir que repetisse. Não, eu não sou um sem-coração ou algo do tipo. É só que... Gaia, se estivesse no meu lugar você entenderia.

- Eu. Não. Sei. Beijar. - Cloud soltou um suspiro. E então disparou a falar. - E esse é meu terceiro encontro com Tifa. E você sabe como eu me assusto com o jeito que ela fala "Terceiro encontro". - Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Pobre Cloud. O desespero havia o dominado totalmente.

- Certo, Cloud, nada de desespero, ok? Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Espera. _Podemos?_

_- _Quando é seu encontro, Spikey? - Perguntei, cruzando os dedos. _Por favor, não me diga que é em quinze minutos_.

- As nove. - Certo. São 8:45. E ele não disse quinze minutos. Merda, Cloud.

- Oh, Gaia. - Bati uma das mãos contra a testa. - Vamos precisar de um copo com gelo, três laranjas, um pacote de balas de menta e uma garrafa de Vodca. - Revirei os olhos e me joguei na cama.

- Posso saber como a Vodca vai ajudar? - Cloud perguntou, confuso.

- Não vai. Mas tudo sempre fica melhor com Vodca. E Cranberry. Eu amo Cranberry. - Eu disse, olhando para o relógio. O maldito tic tac começava a me irritar.

8:48.

- Zack, na sua cozinha não tem laranjas ou gelo. - Cloud disse, desanimado. - Mas tem Vodca. - Me entregou a garrafa se jogando ao meu lado na cama. - Eu acho que... Eu não devia ir... Ao encontro. - Bebi um gole da Vodca. Certo, eu deveria ter misturado com suco de Cranberry antes. Mas o copo e o Cranberry estavam longe demais. Quer saber, dane-se o suco de Cranberry.

- O que? - Levantei-me num pulo. - Nada disso, Spikey. Regra número um sobre encontros e garotas: Não pode simplesmente não ir à um encontro. Você não sabe beijar. E daí? Não é grande coisa.

- Não é grande coisa, Zack? Não é grande coisa? - Cloud levantou-se da cama tão rápido que me fez derrubar Vodca por toda minha roupa. - É claro que é grande coisa! É tipo... A coisa toda! - Certo, eu estava prestes a contar a Cloud que um beijo estava longe de ser a coisa toda. Mas eu não queria acabar com os sonhos do garoto. Não ainda.

- Cloud, o segredo é praticar, ok? Pura prática. - Respirei fundo. Eu cheirava a Vodca. Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim. Enfim. - Tem aquela garota, perto da saída de Midgar. Sabe? Ela é totalmente na sua.

- Aquela que não tem o olho esquerdo? - Cloud jogou-se novamente na cama, tomando a garrafa de Vodca das minhas mãos e levando-a a boca. Pensei fosse ver Cloud beijando uma garota antes de ver Cloud bebendo toda minha Vodca. Bem, parece que eu estava errado.

- Ora, Spikey, eu estou tentando ajudar, ok? Por que você precisa ficar ressaltando os defeitos da garota? Além do que - Passei meu braço pelo ombro de Cloud, sentando-me ao lado dele na cama. - Se você tapar seu olho direito nem vai perceber que está faltando alguma coisa alí. Confie em mim.

- Zack - Cloud olhou bem nos meus olhos. Meus olhos, por sua vez, se desviaram para a garrafa. Quase vazia. - Eu não vou sair por aí beijando garotas para praticar. Gaia, ainda mais aquelas que não tem o olho esquerdo. - E lá se foi mais um gole de bebida.

- Certo. Talvez você devesse mesmo não ir ao encontro. - Tomei a garrafa das mãos de Cloud. Olhei para o relógio. 8:52.

- O que? Não! Eu... Você disse que eu não podia simplesmente não ir! - Ele abriu os braços em sinal de protesto. Levei a garrafa a boca novamente. - Você disse que podíamos dar um jeito nisso.

Merda, eu disse que podíamos dar um jeito nisso. Gaia, pra que eu fui dizer isso, huh?

Cloud tropeçou no próprio pé ao tentar ficar em pé. É nisso que dá entregar uma garrafa de Vodca na mão de um cara que nem ao menos sabe beijar. O último gole da Vodca descia lentamente pela minha garganta. Cloud me olhava daquele jeito. Aquele jeito, sabe? Como quem implora por alguma coisa. Gaia, vou me arrepender eternamente por isso.

- De pé, Cloud.

- P-por que? - Disse ele cambaleando ao se levantar.

Me aproximei lentamente de Cloud. Aparentemente, ele precisava fazer muito esforço para permanecer de pé. Droga, eu devia ter pego o suco de Cranberry. Por que foi que eu não peguei mesmo? Ah, sim, estava longe demais. Bem, de qualquer jeito, era tarde demais. Um de meus braços envolveu a cintura quase feminina de Cloud. Sério. Eu não imaginava que fosse assim tão fina. Quero dizer... Bem, vamos em frente. Eu trouxe seu corpo para junto do meu. Puxei-o para cima forçando-o a ficar na ponta dos pés. É, Cloud era baixo demais. Inclinei meu rosto e minha outra mão encostou delicadamente em sua bochecha. Estava vermelho. De novo. Levei o rosto de Cloud para mais perto do meu. Meus lábios chocaram-se com os dele. A próxima coisa que pude perceber foi a mão de Cloud acariciando minhas costas debaixo de minha blusa encharcada pela Vodca. Seu outro braço circundou meu pescoço, impedindo que nossos lábios se deixassem. Cloud tinha gosto de... Cranberry. Ou talvez fosse só a minha imaginação. Ou a Vodca.

8:56.

- Acho que você já sabe tudo o que devia saber sobre beijos. - Disse rapidamente quando nossos lábios se separaram, voltando minhas costas para Cloud numa tentativa de evitar contato visual. Gaia, se Cloud me lançasse aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado novamente eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer. - Acho que você tem um encontro, huh?

_- Zack, o segredo é praticar, ok? Pura prática._ - Disse Cloud, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim, quem diria, huh? O cheiro de Vodca e Cranberry que saía dos lábios de Cloud estava começando a me deixar louco. Da onde diabos vinha todo esse Cranberry? - Não acho que eu tenha praticado o suficiente. - Não era como se Cloud precisasse praticar, sabe? Algumas pessoas simplesmente sabem o que fazer. Mas quem sou eu para contrariar?

- Talvez devessemos quebrar a regra número um. Só por hoje. - Eu disse em voz baixa, inclinando minha cabeça para trás a medida que os braços de Cloud envolviam meu tronco suavemente.

9:00.

Existem três coisas que eu preciso admitir. A primeira é que eu tinha razão. Não que isso fosse uma novidade ou algo do tipo. Mas eu tinha razão quando disse "Podemos dar um jeito nisso". Demos um jeito. Talvez não da maneira como eu esperava, mas definitivamente demos um jeito, huh?

A segunda é que eu estava errado. Errado quando disse que me arrependeria eternamente por beijar Cloud. Mas é óbvio que jamais contarei isso a ele.

A terceira é que... Oh, Gaia, eu amo tudo que tem gosto de Cranberry.

E isso inclui Cloud.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews? Talvez? Alguém? D:


End file.
